Conventionally, a belt-driving roller for a wire mesh belt used in particular as an endless food transfer conveyor belt—as is disclosed in the following Patent Document 1 is known. In the belt-driving roller according to the Patent Document 1, tooth portions are provided in an axial direction along the entire outer circumference, and the tooth portions lock meshes of the wire mesh belt in a lateral direction, in order to drive the wire mesh belt in a circulating manner.